Cuando te conoci
by Vika Yagami
Summary: Las memorias de Vergil, a lo que imagino que vivió con la madre de Nero


**Cuando te conocí**

Vergil camina por las calles Italianas de Florencia (porque creo que ahí es donde se desarrolla toda la trama de DMC), su camino era el de siempre, llegar a la biblioteca, abre la puerta y entra al lugar, en el cual una joven de cabellera blanca le da la bienvenida.

-buenos días, sea bienvenido- dijo amablemente la joven con una sonrisa, Vergil la mira por un momento, al parecer es la nueva bibliotecaria, ella tiene unos ojos azules profundos, como diamantes puros. Vergil asiente, esa es su manera de mostrar cortesía al saludar.

"_cuando te conocí, a mi vista eras una simple mujer, como cualquiera de este miserable mundo, aunque no comprendía tu manera de sonreír, lo hacías todo el tiempo, y eso me trasmitía una clama inexplicable, y eso era agradable"_

Al paso de los meses, el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules continuaba con su asistencia diaria al recinto de conocimiento, se la pasaba horas y horas ahí, buscando más sobre su padre, y armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza. Como siempre, la joven le recibía con un cordial saludo y una cálida sonrisa, Vergil no le tomaba importancia, pero, por cortesía, simplemente asentía y nada más, para continuar con su pesquisa. Al estar atorado en un libro muy antiguo se le complica leer, la bibliotecaria se da cuenta y se acerca a él.

-¿puedo ayudarte?- pregunta la joven con una sonrisa

-no, a menos que sepas leer latín antiguo- Vergil no voltea a verla

La joven lee el libro sin problema -¿necesitas algo más?

-no, gracias por aclararlo- Vergil estaba sorprendido

"_cuando te conocí, pensé que eras como la mujer anterior, si la bibliotecaria gruñona y de mal genio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no hay que juzgar a la gente, no sabes quien te puede ayudar a traducir un libro muy antiguo"_

-me llamo Alice, veo que te gustan libros de bastante antigüedad, si lo deseas, puedo enseñarte latín antiguo- Alice sonríe

-no te lo he pedido ¿por qué te ofreces a enseñarme?- Vergil no comprendía el comportamiento de aquella mujer

-te veo diario por aquí, y veo que buscas libros antiguos, esos son los libros que me gustan, pero, si a ti te gustan y no sabes leerlos, permíteme enseñarte, para que tu búsqueda pueda ser más clara- Vergil la ve por un momento –no tengo nada que perder, por cierto, mi nombre es Vergil

Los días pasan, Alice es una gran maestra de latín antiguo para Vergil, él comprende muy bien lo que Alice le enseña, hasta disfruta de su compañía, es tranquila y muy paciente. Hay veces que se quedan hasta dos horas después de que la biblioteca ha cerrado, sólo para continuar con las lecciones de latín antiguo, ya falta poco para que Vergil pueda traducir libros en ese idioma.

"_cuando te conocí, creí que eras el tipo de mujer aburrida o superficial, pero, veo que eres sencilla, y hasta interesante, nunca creí conocer a una mujer que leyera libros muy antiguos e incluso me agrada tu compañía, eres el tipo de persona que permito que esté a mi lado"_

Vergil continua en la biblioteca con su investigación, ahora se le hace más sencillo pues ahora sabe latín antiguo, ahora esta planeando una reunión con su hermano. Alice, constantemente lo ve esforzándose mucho, tanto, que hay ocasiones en que se queda dormido sobre sus planos, esta con cuidado pone una frazada sobre él, para que pueda descansar mejor.

-espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-la joven de cabellos blancos se dice en voz baja para no despertarlo –no me gustaría perderte- Alice apaga la luz y se va.

"_cuando te conocí, nunca pensé que estarías interesada en lo que hago, pensé que estarías al margen de mis asuntos, pero, me he dado cuenta de que me has ayudado y mucho. ¿Desde cuando me agrado tanto tu compañía, que ahora me cuesta tanto decir hasta mañana?"_

Vergil ha terminado toda su planificación, se siente complacido.

-ahora, es momento de llevar esto a la realidad- Vergil siente que alguien viene, esta no era otra que Alice, la cual traía una taza con café y una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

-pensé que tendrías hambre, así que te traje esto- la chica de ojos azules deja frente al joven de cabellos blancos

-no debiste molestarte- dice Vergil desviando la mirada

-es que- se sienta frente a Vergil –has estado encerrado aquí cuatro meses, me preocupas, no quisiera que te enfermaras

-eso jamás pasará

-te envidio

-¿eh?

-siempre te muestras seguro, me gustaría hacerlo, pero, no puedo- esto último lo dice en voz baja

-¿por qué?

-mejor, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes ¿porqué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Hoy es mi día libre

-¡un momento! Si es tu día libre ¿qué haces aquí?- Vergil indaga

-bueno, yo, yo- suspira – en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que me gusta estar contigo, aun cuando seas muy callado- Alice mostraba un rubor delatador –está bien si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo, sólo que, a tu lado, ya no estoy sola- Alice se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, hasta que escucha el arrastrar de la silla.

-ve por tu abrigo, pues creo que ya estamos en invierno y hace mucho frío afuera

"_cuando te conocí, jamás imagine que alguien disfrutara de mi compañía, no soy tan hablador y payaso como mi hermano, pero, ahora se que alguien disfruta de mi silencio y de mi tiempo de lectura, por increíble que parezca, me gusta estar cerca de una persona que le gusta leer y estar en silencio, como tu, aunque es tu trabajo, puedo decir que me gusta ver a alguien disfrutar de su trabajo"_

Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que Vergil termino su plan para verse con Dante, pero, curiosamente, se ha pospuesto ¿por qué? Simple, ahora Vergil está más atento en Alice, nunca imaginó toparse con una persona que compartiera sus gustos, aunque Alice es más alegre, a Vergil le agrada, y de vez en cuando, se le escapa una sonrisa, que le da sólo a su ahora amiga, Alice la bibliotecaria.

"_cuando te conocí, nunca pensé en la mínima posibilidad de llegar a conocernos mejor, ahora, somos buenos amigos, eso creo, porque el que vivamos juntos no dice mucho de que seamos amigos, tampoco creí que te gustara lo mismo que a mi, ahora me doy cuenta de que me cuesta trabajo separarme de ti ¿esto es lo que en los libros se le llama amar, enamorarse, y ser amado?"_

Ha pasado un año, Alice y Vergil viven juntos desde hace dos meses, por proposición de Alice. No había día en que no se les viera juntos en la biblioteca, o caminando por las calles Florentinas, incluso, Vergil adoptó una nueva vestimenta, algo más de acuerdo a lo que vivía y sentía, dejó de lado su característica gabardina azul, sólo para no llamar mucho la atención estando con Alice. La gente que los veía, podía verlos muy enamorados, aunque a Vergil le costaba demostrarlo, pero que poco a poco iba mostrando, simplemente caminando con ella de la mano, o al sorprenderla con un beso. En una de esas tantas noches que compartían juntos, al fin pasó, lo que era inevitable, dejarse llevar por el deseo y la pasión, entre carisias , besos y abrazos, después de un largo tiempo de conocerse, y de saber que eran correspondidos sus sentimientos, por fin decidieron demostrarse su amor, entregándose el uno al otro.

"_cuando te conocí, nunca creí que sería feliz ¿esta felicidad puede ser eterna? Deseo que así sea"_

Es el momento, es hora de que Vergil y Dante se vean cara a cara, todo ha sido planeado con cuidado, y con la ayuda de Arkham los últimos detalles fueron pulidos, lo más difícil de esto, sería separarse de Alice.

-por favor, no te vallas- Alice lo abrazaba y le suplicaba que no la dejara

-debo hacerlo, pero te prometo que regresaré pronto- Vergil la besa antes de irse, Alice sólo llora en silencio mientras abraza su vientre –no quise decírtelo, pero creo que ya no nos veremos, pues sé toda la verdad, Vergil, el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda, pero aun así, no dejaré de amarte

Otro año quedó atrás, Vergil ha regresado a ese pequeño pueblo en Florencia. Va a la biblioteca, pero, Alice no está ahí, sólo estaba esa mujer de mal carácter, Vergil se da la vuelta y regresa a casa, la puerta está abierta.

-Alice nunca deja la puerta abierta- Presintiendo lo peor el demonio de cabellos blancos entra y busca por todos lados a su amada, sin lograr dar con ella, hasta que llega a la habitación, la vio dormida, al menos eso creía, pues al tocarle la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fría.

-¿Alice?- Vergil la toma en sus brazos y se da cuenta de que la cama esta llena de sangre, alguien con el corazón despiadado al arrebatarle la vida a la joven, la dejó en el lecho simulando su sueño eterno. La sangre en la cama formaba un mensaje "Los Demonios, Jamás Podrán Disfrutar de la Felicidad" Vergil cae de rodillas.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Vergil golpea varias veces en el piso, para desahogar su ira, ya que Alice se había ido, y él ignoró su suplica de quedarse.

-si te hubiera escuchado- Vergil toma a Alice y la abraza –estarías aquí para darme la bienvenida- Vergil guardo silencio, algo corría por sus mejillas, eran ¿lágrimas? El primogénito de Sparda lloraba la muerte de su amada, pero, algo interrumpió su dolor, un ruido proveniente del sótano. Vergil se dirigió allí, escuchando cada vez más fuerte el ruido, al parecer era un llanto, que provenía de un viejo baúl, Vergil lo abre y se sorprende por el contenido.

-¿un bebé?- Vergil lo ve un poco extrañado, y con mucha sorpresa, el bebé tenía el cabello blanco, y unos hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de Alice, el bebé al ver a Vergil deja de llorar, al sentirse seguro sonríe, como Alice solía sonreír, Vergil lo toma en sus brazos, y se percata de una nota, el hombre de cabello blanco la toma, y se sienta en las escaleras con el niño en brazos.

_Vergil, cuando leas esto seguramente estaré muerta…_

_Pero, debo ser honesta contigo, queriendo saber más de ti, siempre revisaba tus investigaciones, el cual me llevó a un libro de historia muy antigua, referente al Caballero Oscuro Sparda, el cual sé que es tu padre y que tienes un hermano gemelo de nombre Dante, al principio me aterre, por lo que estaba escrito, pero, al tratarte mejor, me di cuenta de que no era del todo cierto lo que venía ahí, porque sabía que eres diferente, y eso hiso que comenzara a amarte._

_Por favor no olvides los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, porque todos son completamente reales. Sabía que iba a morir cuando ese hombre de nombre Arkham me lo advirtió, ¡pero no me importo! Porque deseaba estar contigo, porque en verdad te amé, y muestra de ello, este niño, su nombre es Nero y él es nuestro hijo, cuando te fuiste, apenas me había dado cuenta de su existencia, y morí sin decírtelo._

_Te suplico que cuides de él, ya que no ya no estaré con ustedes, sólo en sus corazones y en la memoria de este bello amor._

_Te amo Vergil_

_Alice_

El demonio azul vio a Nero y lo abrazó con fuerza, ese pequeño era el fruto de un verdadero amor.

-no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, obtendré mucho poder para protegerte, hijo mío- Vergil le hiso un juramento a Nero, Saliendo de la casa con el bebé en brazos, Vergil incendió el lugar, para poder dejar atrás todo, incluyendo a su Alice.

"_cuando te conocí, me imaginé una vida a tu lado, en un estado de perpetua felicidad, pero, me he dado cuenta de que es inútil, no puedo pelear contra mi destino, intenté cambiar, pero sólo logré hacerme más daño, al saber que no hice nada para protegerte, pero, por ti y por mi, cuidaré de Nero. Nero es igual a mi, pero, heredó tus encantadores ojos y tu bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que jamás olvidaré, porque fue la misma que me diste, el día que nos conocimos"_

Vergil se aleja lentamente de la casa en llamas, sin rumbo camina para dejar todo atrás, sólo caminar a lo venidero, y decirle adiós a la mujer que alguna vez quiso.


End file.
